The Last of Moonclan
by xXHazelnutXx
Summary: Life is well for Hazel and Mountain, until they run into two mysterious strangers that just might fit into Mountain's strange prophecy... will the four of them, all different, yet alike, be able to fulfill the prophecy? Or will it all go down in flames?... If you want to know, read it!
1. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

Why, hello there, kits. It's rather cold for you to be out alone... trust me, I know what it feels like. Well, I can tell you how I know, but first we need a place to sit and rest; my old bones don't like this cold.

Just follow me along this path...why a path, you ask? Well, paths never change, and although change can be good, I seem to always go through the bad kind. Ah, here is where I wanted to go. See? We have a lovely view of the river, and soft snow banks to rest in... good memories rest here.

Now, although my muzzle has grayed, and my joints stiffened, I still remember my adventures. Well, don't be shy, you can sit! I won't bite; I started out just like you. My sister and I, wandering alone. I won't ask how you came to be like this; I doubt you want to tell.

Now, if I tell you about me, I will want to know some things about you; a fair trade, I say. You, with the gray fur; yes you remind me of my sister, the black markings and green eyes. Your name?... Dew? That is a lovely name... I knew someone of that name once...

And what about you, with the bright orange pelt?...Yong?...That is a name I have never heard before... and, last but not least, you with the darker gray pelt...Thank you for answering, Dew, but I think that she could do it for herself...So is your name really Cloud?...again, I knew a cat of that name...

Well, enough delay, I shall start my story... but be prepared, it is one of sorrow and loss...

**Sorry it's so short! I was already putting more than I wanted to, I promise the others will be much longer. Review it or PM me if you find any spelling/ grammer errors. This is my first story, so wish me luck!**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

_The night was silent. Hazel dreamed peacefully. All was calm-_

_A growl split the night. Everyone in the small den jerked awake. Hazel and Mountain looked at each other, then their parents, the each other again. Their mother, Ash, signaled for them to be quiet. Not that she had to- Hazel and Mountain wouldn't be so stupid as to make any noise when they heard this._

_It was a Sharptooth._

_Their father, Sky, slipped out of the cave, followed by their mother, who gestured for them to go out the craggy hole in the back. At first they resisted, then reluctantly slipped out._

_Although they had practiced this many times, it was still terrifying. Her mother's words rang in her head from when she was old enough to understand them: _Go out the back while your father and I deal with it; run away, to the Spire; find shelter and wait for us there; and don't look back!

_Hazel and Mountain did this, all except for one thing; when they had climbed up a steep slope with a view of the clearing in front of the cave, they looked back, just in time to see their parents getting sliced open_-

Hazel jerked awake, panting, eyes wild. She looked up and over, to where her sister was sleeping soundly. Thank the Stars she hadn't woken her up.

Hazel, at only two moons old, had already had to take on a lot of responsibility. After her parents had been slaughtered, she had had to lead Mountain to a safe place, though she wasn't even sure she could lead herself.

Actually, Mountain was probably what kept her going. If it weren't for her sister, who relied on her, she might have curled up in a ball and froze to death. Now, a moon later, she and Mountain lived in a craggy cliff face, with two small dens next to each other. Hazel hunted, for, even though she was only a kit, she had to, and she was able to catch small minnows in the little stream near their "home." Mountain gathered medicineplants for when they got sick. They made two piles of snow in crags near where they slept: one for minnows, and one for medicineplants.

Now Hazel stood outside their crags, looking up at the Stars. Mama had always told her that the Stars where dead cats, gone to live in the Skyrealm. Sometimes, when there was a shortage of food or one of them got sick, she would sit outside the cave and look up to the Stars, serene and hopeful. It seemed like after that, things got better.

Hazel looked at the Stars. She prayed to them that her sister would find a meaning for the random lightning strike that had split a tree in half. Usually it was Mountain who did this, but Hazel felt that her doing it too couldn't hurt.

Finally, when the sky started to turn pink and Hazel's eyelids felt to heavy, she went back inside the crag and fell asleep instantly.

* * *

Six Moons Later

* * *

Hazel prodded Mountain. "C'mon, lets go to the river!"

Mountain yawned. "I need to get more golden grass, and get more bedding..."

"We can do that later!" Hazel said, practically bouncing.

"Well, you need to hunt, and patrol our borders..." Mountain still hadn't gotten up.

"You haven't even been to the river yet!" Hazel said. "You say the same thing every time, but you never come down after you finish!"

"That's 'cause I never finish..." Mountain was slipping back into sleep.

"So you should come down_ now_!" Hazel was aggravated; her sister never had any fun with her! There were lots of medicineplants and fish, especially now that she could catch bigger ones.

Mountain was quiet for a moment, then grudgingly said, "Fine. If it makes you happy."

"Hooray!" Hazel said, a little sarcastically. "You're going to love it! And there's huge fish to catch, and snow drifts, and-"

"Can I have a second to groom myself?" Mountain asked. She looked at Hazel. "I don't think one would hurt you, either."

"Alright, no need to get nasty," Hazel said.

So they groomed, then set out for the river. They headed left along the valley that they were on the edge of, then along the path that ran on the cliff edge; to their left was a steep cliff, and to their right was a huge drop down. In the distance to the right was the Spire; they tried, and failed, at not looking at it. Soon they came to a slight clearing. A row of scraggly bushes was in front of them; behind them was a cliff face, as was to their left and right.

They crawled under the bushes, waded through the stream behind them, and crawled under the bushes on the other side. In front of them was a huge, grassy clearing, stretching for as far as the eye could see left and right; to the front, it was broken distantly by a stand of trees.

Mountain gaped. "See what you've been missing?" Hazel asked. "That stand of trees is where the river is. It's not as far away as it looks."

Mountain just nodded silently, and they trudged on. It was halfway to sunhigh when they stopped in the midst of the pine trees. In front of them the river slid silently past. Hazel slid down the slope to the river and landed in a pile of snow. Mountain purred.

"It's fun," Hazel said. "Try it!"

Mountain started sliding down. Hazel reeled in surprise- she was going to get knocked in the river! She launched herself into a deep plie of snow to her left. She was quickly engulfed, but popped her head back out a moment later, shaking snow from her ears.

"I meant _after_ I moved," She said.

Mountain smiled. "I know."


End file.
